


Sometimes you can't make it on your own

by bunnygirl330



Series: Courage is Love [2]
Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Angst, Children, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnygirl330/pseuds/bunnygirl330
Summary: Ander and Omar love their daughter more than anything in the world. Their lives have been much harder but also so much more joyful since she came into the world. But what happens when parenting takes it's toll on Ander? Will their relationship be able to survive?---DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ PART 1!
Relationships: Ander Muñoz/Omar Shana, Background Guzman/Nadia
Series: Courage is Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805713
Comments: 15
Kudos: 123





	Sometimes you can't make it on your own

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this, I don't think I'll ever get bored of Omander! It's so fun to imagine what they'd be like as parents.
> 
> The title of this is the title of a U2 song I love that you should totally go listen to.
> 
> And, as always, thank you to my amazing beta, I don't know where I would be without her. (Probably knee deep in spelling mistakes and continuity errors 😂).
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Ander was sat on the sofa staring into space when suddenly he was startled by a loud knock on the door. It turned out he’d actually been taking a power nap with his eyes open in one of the very, very few moments of peace he got nowadays. He got up and practically zombie walked across the apartment to get to the front door before swinging it open.

“Hey!” Lu said, far too cheerily, as she wrapped her arms around Ander. “Wow, you look like hell.” She said, taking in his appearance. Ander was dressed in sweats with stains all over his sweater and very large dark circles under his eyes.

“Thanks.” He replied sarcastically. “I’d like to see what you would look like if you had a five month old baby. Not to mention the fact that she’s just started teething.”

“Darling, I always look gorgeous.” Lu stated as she slipped off her coat and went to sit down.

“You do know I have photos of you when you were literally in labour right?”

“Your point?” Lu deadpanned, as if she didn’t understand why Ander thought that was a threat. “Anyway, where is my favourite god-daughter?” 

“Omar took her out in the car to try and get her to fall asleep. She basically hasn’t slept in the past three days. And thus neither have we.” Ander flopped down on the couch next to her whilst struggling to keep his eyes open.

Lu laughed and then headed towards the kitchen to make coffee for them. Just as she flicked the switch on the coffee maker she heard the door open and a loud screaming which made Ander curl up and put a cushion over the top of his head in order to try, and fail, to block the noise.

“Urghhh,” Omar groaned, as he slammed the door shut behind him while keeping a tight grip on his daughter. “I’ve tried literally everything but she just won’t sleep.”

Omar then heard Lu laughing from the kitchen and shot her a glare as he walked over to Ander and dumped Carmen in his lap, unable to take it any longer.

“Here,” Lu said, walking over and carrying the coffee. “you two drink this and I’ll take her.”

Ander practically shoved his daughter into Lu’s arms and started nursing the coffee she’d just handed him. He loved his daughter more than anything else in the world but at the same time he hadn’t slept in 72 hours and felt like he was about to collapse.

Within five minutes Carmen was sleeping peacefully in Lu’s arms as she rocked her back and forth. Ander and Omar stared at each other in disbelief.

“She’s a witch.” Omar whispered as Lu giggled.

“How the fuck did you do that?” Ander whisper-yelled, unable to believe that it was finally silent.

“Well clearly she just loves her Aunty Lu.” Lu replied smugly.

Honestly, neither Ander nor Omar cared how she did it they just cared that Carmen was now blissfully quiet. Carmen had always been able to sleep more easily in Lu’s arms. At first it worried the couple as they thought maybe their daughter was in need of a maternal parent but quickly brushed away the worry when it turned out another person could also make her magically fall asleep and that person was Guzman, much to Ander’s annoyance.

Lu spent the next couple of hours cradling and cooing at the baby she’d given birth to a mere five months ago before she decided it was best to get back to her apartment.

———

It was now seven o’clock in the evening and Ander was attempting to put Carmen to sleep for the night as she hadn’t cried again since Lu left and the two of them were hoping that they could keep it that way.

Omar was washing up dishes when he heard screaming coming from Carmen’s nursery once again which made him want to bang his head against the kitchen cabinets. 

“Ander!” He screamed, hoping that his husband would be able to get their daughter to calm down again without him having to intervene. “Ander, why is she crying again?” Omar shouted as one last pitiful attempt to try and avoid going to help but unfortunately there was no reply. Omar wasn’t surprised though, with the amount of noise Carmen was making it would have to be a miracle for Ander to hear him.

Omar entered the room and immediately tears sprung to his eyes. The first thing he saw was his baby girl sat in her cot and screaming as she looked down at the ground in front of her. As he followed her gaze he saw something that years ago he’d hoped he would never have to see again. Ander was lying face down on the ground, unconscious. Omar ran to his husband and kneeled by his side, gently trying to shake him awake. He remembered all too well what had happened last time Ander had fainted out of the blue and exactly what had come after it. 

Omar now had tears running down his cheeks just like his daughter, but he also knew he needed to take action. He ripped his phone out of his pocket and dialled an ambulance.

“112, what’s your emergency?” Came a voice from down the phone.

“I-I need an a-ambulance.” Omar said, his voice shaking with fear.

“Ok, can you tell me what’s happened?” The operator asked.

“It’s my husband, he-he-” Omar’s voice was cut off by a sob that wracked his entire body. He was panicking and upset and couldn’t get his words out straight.

“Sir, I need you to calm down okay? That’s the only way I’m going to be able to help you. You just need to take deep breaths.”

Omar breathed heavily until the sobs had mostly subsided and then he continued. “I’m sorry, it’s just my husband has just fainted, he’s not coming round and he has a history of leukaemia.”

“There’s no need to apologise, it’s a perfectly normal reaction given the circumstances. An ambulance is on it’s way, it’ll be there in ten minutes, do you need me to stay on the line with you?” The woman asked.

“No, no, that’s okay. Thank you so much.” Omar said before hanging up the phone. 

Once he’d calmed down, he rang Azucena who immediately burst into tears and promised to meet them at the hospital and last but not least he rang Lu as she lived only seven minutes down the road and he was in desperate need of someone to come and look after his daughter.

Less than five minutes later Lu burst through the front door of the apartment and ran to the nursery where Ander was still passed out on the ground while Omar had now picked up his daughter and was attempting to sooth her whilst also crouching over Ander.

Lu immediately took Carmen from Omar’s arms and mere seconds later paramedics came rushing into the apartment.

Omar sobbed as Ander was loaded onto a stretcher and Lu did the best she could to comfort both him and the young child in her arms. 

———

Omar was now in the ambulance with his head in his hands, unable to look at his husband attached to so many wires once again. 

Suddenly a memory flashed through his brain which brought a whole new wave of tears.

_It had been late at night and Ander was drained of all life as he’d now been undergoing chemotherapy for six very long weeks. Omar had been watching him as he brushed his teeth, clinging on to the sink in order to stay upright as he refused to let Omar help him. Ander looked better than he had earlier and so Omar decided to quickly run downstairs to get water for the two of them before they went to bed, however when he returned to their room Ander was lying across the bedroom floor clearly having fainted on his way from the bathroom to the bed. That had been the worst night of Omar’s life as ander hadn’t regained consciousness for over twelve hours and Omar had spent the entire time blaming himself._

At least, that had been the worst night of his life, until now. Omar couldn’t help thinking that maybe it was his fault again. Had he missed any warning signs? His love for Ander had grown even stronger over the past twelve years and he couldn’t picture his life without him, especially now that they had a beautiful daughter and what was set to be an incredible life ahead of them.

Omar was snapped out of his thoughts as the ambulance pulled up to the hospital and the paramedics began to move Ander out of the ambulance.

The next three hours went by in a blur. Omar had met an almost hysterical Azucena at the hospital entrance and had to spend twenty minutes trying to calm her down even though, internally, he was just as worried. Ander had regained consciousness half an hour after arriving at the hospital and then the next two hours had been spent with nurses running in and out of the room performing a series of tests on Ander and refusing to explain to any of them exactly what was going on. Half an hour ago a nurse had entered the room saying that a doctor would be with them shortly but that in the mean time Ander could get dressed as he was being discharged.

None of them were sure what to think of him being discharged. On one hand it could mean there was nothing wrong but on the other it could mean the hospital was busy and needed the bed.

Omar was sat next to his husband on the bed, clutching Ander’s hand in his own, as Azucena sat in a chair to the side. Then suddenly a doctor entered whilst looking down at the clipboard he was holding in his hand.

“Hi, I’m Dr Powell.” He said with an obvious American accent. “So I’m sure you’re all probably confused as to what’s happening but I’m afraid that at this time I can’t give you any solid answers. You do have a history of leukaemia so I’d just like to go over a few things with you if that’s okay?”

Ander nodded his head as he squeezed Omar’s hand in an attempt to reassure him. 

“I just wondered whether you’d been experiencing any of your old symptoms recently? Nose bleeds, fatigue, etc?” The doctor asked.

“Um, I’m honestly not sure. I’ve been very tired and I’ve had headaches and little dizzy spells but we have a five month old daughter so I’d just put it down to the tolls of parenting. It’s been so long since everything happened that the thought of a relapse honestly hadn’t even crossed my mind.” The more Ander spoke, the more worried Omar began to get. If Ander had been experiencing symptoms of an kind it surely couldn’t be a good sign. 

“There is a chance it’s just exhaustion and a lack of sleep, especially if you have a young child. However at the same to time I don’t want to give you false hope. Many people experience a lack of sleep when they’re new parents and but not very many of them end up in hospital. I just want to prepare you for the fact that there is a possibility that your leukaemia has returned. But I’m afraid there’s nothing else I can tell you until we get the test results back and that won’t be for twelve hours so I’ll need you to come back tomorrow afternoon so we can go through them.”

Azucena let out a small sob from where she was sat in the corner as Omar wrapped his arms around Ander who was staring vacantly at the wall, unable to process everything he’d just been told.

———

Once the three of them had left the hospital Ander and Omar hugged Azucena before saying goodbye with the promise that they would meet her back here in the morning.

When they got back to the apartment Omar quietly shut the door behind them as they made their way to the living room. They looked down at the couch to see Lu asleep with Carmen also asleep on her chest. 

Carmen started making soft noises indicating that she was waking up so Ander lifted his daughter off of Lu’s chest causing Lu to also stir. 

“Hey baby girl.” Ander whispered to Carmen as he rocked her back and forth. “Shhh it’s okay. Daddy’s here, it’s all okay.”

“Hey.” Lu said, looking up at both of them with sleep lacing her voice. “How did it go? Is everything okay?”

“We don’t know.” Omar said as he plopped down on the sofa next to her. “We get the test results in the morning.”

“I’m sorry.” Lu said, beginning to rub Omar’s back. “Look, I’ll stay here tonight so that you two can get a proper nights sleep and I’ll stay with Carmen in the morning when you go back to the hospital.”

“You would do that for us?” Ander asked, looking up from his now sleeping daughter and towards Lu.

“Well I gave birth to your fucking baby for you so I’m pretty sure I can stay the night.” She replied, chuckling lightly.

“Fair enough.” Ander said as he kissed his daughter good night and then handed her back to Lu who made her way to the nursery with Carmen.

Once Lu had disappeared Omar stood from the couch and took Ander’s hands in his. Ander didn’t move away but remained staring down at the ground.

“Hey,” Omar said using his index finger to push Ander’s chin upwards so he was looking him in the eyes. “it’ll all be okay. I promise.”

“But you can’t promise that. There’s nothing you can do. What if it is back? What if there’s a chance we could lose each other all over again?” Ander whispered, not wanting to face the reality of what could happen if he was ill again.

“You’re right. I can’t promise that nothing’s wrong. But I know you and you’re a fighter so if it is back then you’re just going to have to fight it even harder than you did last time. After all, you have so much more to fight for this time.”

“But what about Carmen? We’ve only just got her and I can’t bear the thought of leaving her.” By this point Ander had tears streaming down is cheeks as he looked up at Omar who was trying to old back his own tears for the sake of his husband.

“You’re not going to leave her.” Omar replied as he put his forehead against Ander’s. “We fight for the people that we love. So if the leukaemia’s back then you’re going to fight for her, and for me as well. I can’t do this without you. I can’t live without you, and I refuse to even think about it. We can’t let this ruin us. Not again. I love you and Carmen more than anything in the world. We’re a family and I won’t let this tear us apart.”

“I love you too.” Ander whispered as he leaned in to gently kiss Omar, salty tears running down both their cheeks.

———

The next morning Ander woke up and immediately ran into the ensuite attached to his and Omar’s bedroom, throwing up as soon as he got there. Omar quickly appeared behind him, rubbing his back as he crouched down next to him.

“Are you okay?” Omar asked, his voice laced with worry.

“Just nerves I think.” Ander replied, grabbing Omar’s hand to stand up before rinsing his mouth and face in the sink.

The two of them wondered out of their bedroom and were met with the smell of delicious breakfast. In front of them they saw Guzman cooking breakfast while Nadia was feeding Carmen at the kitchen island and chatting to Lu.

“You people are aware that this is our apartment right?” Ander said, taking in the scene in front of him which made Omar laugh.

“Babe, it’s fine. They’re being helpful.” Omar said as he pecked Ander on the lips and made his way to the kitchen to help Guzman.

Ander shook his head in despair but secretly found it quite amusing. After all, he should probably be used to it by now considering all them seemed to just come and go from his apartment as they pleased.

“Uncle Anderrrrrrr!” Ander was snapped out of his thoughts by a scream as Marina ran into his arms and his quickly picked up the five-year-old.

“Hi sweetie.” Ander said as a smile grew on his face as he hugged his niece. He then made his way over to the kitchen where the rest of them were.

“Uncle Ander.” Marina said, poking him to get his attention as a sad look appeared on her face.

“Yes?” Ander replied, placing Marina down on the kitchen island so that she was facing him. 

“Are you okay?” The little girl said timidly as if she was afraid of the answer.

“What do you mean? Of course I’m okay.” 

“Well I heard Mummy and Daddy talking to Aunty Lu this morning and they said that you might be poorly.” Marina was now on the verge of tears and Ander felt a pang in his chest.

Ander shot the others a glare over the top of Marina’s head as they all looked at the young girl, shocked that she’d heard them, as clearly they’d believed she wasn’t paying attention.

“I’m fine. I promise. I think you must have heard your Mummy and Daddy talking about someone else.” Ander looked down at his niece reassuringly as she wrapped her little arms around him and hugged him tight. There was no need to worry her over this, not yet anyway.

———

Two hours later Ander was sat it the hospital waiting room, with his mother on one side and Omar on the other, having a serious case of deja vu.

All he could think about was the countless times he’d walked into this very room and prayed that the doctor would tell him the cancer was gone, but then again and again he’d been disappointed. What if this time was like those? What if it really was back? 

He’d felt a sense of dread ever since he’d left the hospital last night but now the panic was setting in and he didn’t know how to get rid of it.

Suddenly Omar noticed that Ander had begun hyperventilating next to him and was struggling to breathe.

“Ander! Ander!” Omar shouted, crouching down in front of his husband as Azucena sat looking incredibly concerned. “Ander I need you to breathe okay? You need to take a deep breath.” Omar was trying his best calm Ander down but it didn’t seem to be working as Ander’s breathing had only slowed very slightly.

Then Omar got an idea and took Ander’s hand and placed it on his chest. “Ander, look at me and breathe with me.” Gradually Ander’s breathing slowed as he followed the rise and fall of Omar’s chest.

Omar moved back into his seat beside Ander and took his head in his hands. “Are you okay? What was that all about?”

“I think it just actually hit me.” Ander said. “I mean, what if it has come back? I’ll have to do chemo and everything all over again. I’ll lose my hair, I’ll constantly be sick, you remember what it was like last time. I wont be able to help with Carmen and I really don’t want her to see me like that. I don’t want you to see me like that, not again, not after what this did to us last time.”

Omar sighed, trying to take in everything that Ander had said. “Listen, there’s no point in worrying until we know okay? But also, if you can’t help with Carmen it’s not the end of the world. The important thing would be to get better for her, plus we have so many people in our lives who would be more than happy to help look after her. Also, Carmen’s too young to remember what you look like right now so you would just have to focus on getting better faster so she never has to see you like that.” Ander was nodding but Omar knew that there was still something else he needed to say. “And if it’s a repeat of last time that you’re worried about then you don’t need to. The cancer didn’t ruin our relationship, I did. I’m the one who fucked up and I have to spend every single fucking day of my life regretting it and wondering to myself how I could ever have done that to you. I swear to you that that would never happen again. I love you so much that it scares me sometimes and I love our daughter just as much. We’re a family okay? And nothing, not even this, is going to fuck that up.”

Ander grabbed Omar’s face and brought his lips to his own, kissing him passionately and not caring that they were in a waiting room full of people or that his mother was right next to them. Ander pulled back but their foreheads remained touching. “Thank you.” Ander said. “And, just for the record, I love you too.” A smile broke out across both their faces as they pulled apart but kept tight hold of each other’s hand.

“Ander Muñoz-Shanaa.” Came a voice ten minutes later and the three of them stood and made their way into the doctors office. They sat in the chairs facing Dr Powell’s desk with Omar holding on of Ander’s hands and Azucena holding the other, Ander having given up the ‘tough guy’ act quite a while ago.

They all sat nervously, waiting for Dr Powell to enter the room. “Hi, sorry for the wait.” He said when he finally did. The doctor took a seat behind his desk and picked up a rather large looking file with Ander’s name printed onto the front. Ander remembered seeing that file many times before, only it seemed to get bigger every time he saw it.

The next ten seconds that the doctor inspected the file felt more like ten years. Finally he put the file down and looked at them.

“Your white blood cell levels are normal, congratulations, your still cancer free.” A smile grew on Dr Powell’s face as tears filled the eyes of the three people sat in front of him.

Ander gasped, not quite able to believe it, when he heard the words come out of the doctor’s mouth. He was cancer free. It must have just been exhaustion. Omar seemed speechless and Azucena had happy tears running down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms tightly round her son.

After thanking the doctor the three of them made their way out of the hospital and Azucena waved them goodbye, promising to visit her granddaughter the next day.

The ride home was silent, but not an uncomfortable silence, just one of disbelief. 

They arrived home and made their way up to the apartment, Ander closing the door behind them once they’d entered.

Omar turned around to gaze at his husband and immediately they were kissing as if there was some magnetic force pulling them together.

“You’re cancer free.” Omar whispered, breathless, as he pulled back.

“Yep, there’s no chance you’re getting rid of me now.” Ander said before moving his mouth down to Omar’s neck.

“Good.” Omar said between moans. “You know, Guzman, Nadia and Lu took the kids out and they won’t be back for another hour. What do you say we use this time to celebrate?”

“I’d say that sounds like a very good idea.” Ander whispered before reattaching his lips to Omar’s and dragging him towards their bedroom.

———

One hour later Ander and Omar were lying in bed when they heard the front door swing open and voices enter the apartment.

“Shit! We lost track of time, they’re back already.” Omar said, looking sideways at Ander.

They were about to jump up and get dressed when their bedroom door swung open to reveal Guzman looking round the door.

“Hey are you guys in h-” Guzman started before noticing them in the bed and beginning to laugh. “Guess we know your cancer’s not back then.” He said, struggling contain his laughter. “I’ll let you two get dressed. But please, don’t carry on, there are children in this house.” 

Guzman left the room whilst laughing at his own joke and Ander and Omar looked at each other, only slightly mortified.

Five minutes later the couple emerged from their bedroom to see Lu, Nadia and Guzman all looking at them with smirks on their faces as Marina was watching cartoons and Carmen was in Nadia’s arms.

“So, it’s good news then?” Lu asked, giggling, as the two of them approached. Ander took his daughter from Nadia and then gave Lu the finger after checking that Marina was still looking at the TV.

“Well at least I’m not the one who found you.” Nadia said, sipping the coffee in her hands. “You are still my brother, I don’t want to see that.”

“What, you mean you’ve never walked in on them before?” Lu asked her best friend, looking slightly shocked.

“No, have you?” Nadia said, looking equally shocked.

“Yeah, like five times. I did live here for nine months remember?” Lu replied.

“Five times?” Guzman snorted. “Huh, that’s nothing. I’ve walked in on them more times than I care to count.”

“Okay.” Ander said, his tone firm. “Can we stop talking now? As Guzman previously pointed out there are children in this house so could everyone please choose a topic other than mine and Omar’s sex life.” He hissed the last part of his sentence whilst covering his daughter’s ears in order to try and prevent either child from hearing them.

“Yes, can we?” Omar said, walking over to Ander and taking his daughter’s tiny hand in his. 

“Fine, whatever.” Lu said, rolling her eyes as they all started chatting about what the three of them had taken the kids to do.

Ander looked down at his daughter and then at his husband. He didn’t know what he would’ve done if the results had been different. He couldn’t possibly imagine leaving either of them. He just loved them too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ❤️
> 
> I have at least two more works coming up in this series and I've started writing a one-shot book which I will start posting soon so keep an eye out!
> 
> Obviously kudos and comments are always appreciated, I really love hearing what you thought of my stories.
> 
> Also come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://bunnygirl330.tumblr.com/) about Elite and you can also send me prompts on there if you want!


End file.
